1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dog biscuits, and specifically to dog biscuits for neutralizing malodorous breath.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bad breath in dogs is a well-known problem. For dogs which are particularly susceptible, the problem can cause significant annoyance to the dog's owners. Even mild cases may interfere with the relationship between the dog and some or all of the household members. While compositions for freshening the breath of dogs are known, many dogs find the taste of these compositions unpleasant. Known compositions occasionally include ingredients which may be harmful to the dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,857 to Fuller discloses dog food compositions of low or intermediate moisture content in which palatability to dogs is improved by adding linalool. Linalool is stated to be found in the volatile oils of various flowers, fruits, grasses, leaves, roots, seeds, and woods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,098 to Gould et al. teaches a modified plant fiber additive for food formulations. The additive is an alkaline peroxide-treated conversion product of a non-woody lignocellulosic substrate, such as wheat straw or oat straw. The high-fiber additive is suitable for consumption by humans or monogastric animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,099 to Gellman et al. discloses a dry, hard canine biscuit having visually apparent discrete particles containing meat, farinaceous material, and/or textured vegetable protein. The farinaceous material may include wheat, corn, oats, rye, barley, milo, and rice. A preferred dough for the preparation of the canine biscuits contains 50-60% by weight wheat flour, 5-10% soybean meal, 3-10% meat and bone meal, 1-5% wheat meal, 1-5% animal fat with BHA, 20-30% water, and 2-5% of natural flavors, vitamins, minerals, and acidulant. The resulting biscuits are hard enough to stimulate the jaw bones and clean the teeth of canines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,671 to Spanier teaches a chewy, semi-plastic, non-porous, microbiologically-stable dog snack or biscuit. The dog food includes 12-30% by weight of gelatin; an acidulant such as citric acid; a cereal starch-containing textural agent; a release agent; a taste agent; sugar; salt; and water. Flavorants such as cheese powder; colorants; and preservatives may be added. Wheat meal, corn starch, wheat starch, and rice starch may be used as the cereal starch-containing textural agent. The release agent may be lecithin or tallow. The taste agent may be beef or other meat meal or powder, bone meal, or hydrogenated vegetable oil. The dog snacks can also include other ingredients such as dried skimmed milk, oat meal, soy bran, wheat bran, and alfalfa meal.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,000,973, 5,015,485, and 5,094,870 to Scaglione et al. disclose a process for preparing nutritionally-balanced dog biscuits which contain an inorganic pyrophosphate salt. Preferably the pyrophosphate salt is a combination of sodium acid pyrophosphate and tetrapotassium pyrophosphate. The pyrophosphate may be applied as a coating on the dog biscuit dough pieces. A suitable dog biscuit dough contains wheat flour, wheat meal, soybean meal, meat and bone meal, animal fat, natural flavors, and water. The flavorants may include milk, cheese, or meat. The dog biscuits reduce or prevent tartar accumulations on the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,008 to Pflaumer et al. teaches cookies containing psyllium and a method for making the cookies. The cookies may also contain polyol polyesters. The cookies are high in fiber and help to treat gastrointestinal disorders and reduce cholesterol in humans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,836 to Richar et al. discloses pet biscuits which freshen the breath of dogs and other animals. The biscuits are prepared by topically applying a breath freshening amount of a water-soluble zinc salt to a farinaceous-based dry pet food. The zinc salt is preferably applied after baking. A suitable dough is stated to include 50-60% by weight wheat flour, 5-10% soybean meal, 3-10% of meat and bone meal, 1-5% of wheat meal, 1-5% of animal fat preserved with BHA, 20-30% water, and 2-5% natural flavors, vitamins and minerals, and acidulant. Effectiveness in reducing malodorous breath was determined by measuring reduction of volatile sulfur compounds in the oral headspace of dogs, by gas chromatograph. Effectiveness was also measured by subjective evaluation of the breath of dogs. As a control, dog biscuits containing 8 mgs chlorophyll in each biscuit were also tested and found to be no more effective than dog biscuits containing no breath-freshening ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,549 to Lewandowski teaches a method for reducing bad breath in cats and dogs by coating or adulterating the animal's food or snacks with raw garlic powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,176 to Marino discloses a pet food premix preparation which includes 40-70% non-rendered meat, and the balance of farinaceous and/or plant proteinaceous carrier substrate. The dried premix is used in the preparation of pet food, including food treats. The premix may include whole ground wheat, wheat flour, rice flour, and oat bran.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,123 to Daggy teaches cookies, bread, pancakes, and other baked compositions including psyllium. These are stated to be useful for regulating bowel function and/or increasing fiber consumption in humans or lower animals. The compositions may be flavored with vanilla, peppermint, and spearmint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,604 to Wolf et al. teaches a pet foodstuff containing xylitol for reducing dental caries in non-human animals. The foodstuff is also useful for reducing malodorous breath in animals. The foodstuff may be a dog biscuit or treat. A preferred biscuit includes whole wheat flour, brewer's yeast, wheat germ, bone meal, chicken broth, canola oil, and whole egg. Zinc compound, parsley, and baking soda may be included for dental malodor control. Sunflower oil may be used. Parsley is stated to be included as a chlorophyll source. Other ingredients such as various botanicals or enzymes may be added, as well as flavorings.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a dog biscuit for controlling malodorous breath in dogs solving the aforementioned problems is desired.